1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for safely removing parasites, namely ticks, from a person or animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ticks have long been a problem not only with animals but humans as well. Ticks characteristically embed their heads into the host's skin with the use of sharp barbs and remain attached while feeding on the host's blood. The most common method of removal in the past has been to manually pull the tick from the host. This method most often results in the tick's head being broken off and embedded in the skin when the body is pulled free. Unfortunately, leaving the head in the wound can result in infection. Also, manually removing the tick with the fingers often results in the tick being smashed, forcing some of the internal fluids of the tick back into the wound, which can aid in the transfer of disease, as well as localized infection in the wound. It has been found ticks are more readily extracted when first rotated back and forth several times. This allows the tick to release its grip and be pulled free from the wound, head intact. Several devices have been provided over the years for the purpose of removing embedded ticks. The majority of these devices however, are fairly complicated to operate requiring two handed manipulation of the device, with some requiring constant pressure on a clamp or lever during the procedure. Since many animals, and some children, find it difficult to sit still for even a short period of time while the tick is removed, the user must hold the host with one hand and manipulate the tick removal device with the other. This makes the operation of the removal device extremely difficult if it requires more than one or two minor manipulations to extract the tick. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive tick removal tool having the following qualities: a device which can be operated with one hand without the user's initial grip ever being changed, the device will remain engaged onto the embedded tick should the user loose his grip, and a tool which will not sever the neck of the embedded tick nor crush the body of the tick during extraction.